Tóxico Amor
by HsTs
Summary: Matt, a veces siente que tiene que escaparse, tiene que alejarse del dolor que Mello transmite dentro de su corazón.


_Tóxico Amor_

_Dios_, pensó. Necesitaba encender un cigarrillo en aquel nublado atardecer para que ese aroma de humo amargo enjuagara su boca y viajara, después, a través de sus fosas nasales para ser expulsado por una exhalación.

Se apoyó en la pared de un edificio, sacó su cigarrillo de la caja y lo puso entre los labios rosados para que esa bocanada que había imaginado se hiciera realidad; mientras que los recuerdos sucedidos anteriormente con su amante emergían, como la niebla que luego salía de su boca…

_Cuando Matt había regresado esa mañana al departamento, luego de realizar las compras, había encontrado a Mello dando vueltas alrededor del sillón en el salón. Discutiendo sólo y enojado._

_Maldecía con todas las palabras que conocía a su Némesis: Near._

_"Maldito imbécil" "Albino de mierda" "¡¿Por qué se cree mejor que yo ese estúpido?"…_

Matt comenzó a caminar y vio como las luces se prendían a su paso, como la gente que transitaba a su alrededor ignoraba la existencia del otro con suma destreza.

Llegó a un parque y decidió descansar sentándose en una banca que hizo ruido cuando se sentó.

Se sacó sus googles para observar, sin ese tinte naranja que le proferían a su visión, ese movimiento de autos que cargaban pasajeros y a esa gente en movimiento para que "iluminaran" sus ojos rojos del llanto.

_El pellirojo había tratado de detener a su amante de ese caminar pero este se encontraba enfrascado en sus propias incoherencias e ignoraba olímpicamente a su novio._

_"¡Mello, basta!", le gritó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los del cabellos de oro, sin embargo, él seguía balbuceando como lunático. _

_Hacía días que no dormía. Hacía días que no comía. Se quedaba despierto y con hambre lanzando impropios a alguien que jamás los escucharía._

_Asi que se cansó._

_Lo miró fijamente y lo golpeó._

_Lo golpeó en aquella boca que tantas veces había besado. En esos labios de sabor chocolate que sangraron y derramaron ese líquido una vez que su dueño cayó al suelo por el impacto de ese golpe._

_"¡Ya estoy cansado de soportar tu mierda, Mello!", le gritó mientras sentía esa esencia roja hervir en sus venas._

_"¡¿Por qué no abrís tus putos ojos y te das cuenta que Near no es tu rival?"_

_Mello seguía en el suelo, semi sentado, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Matt se acercó enfurecido de que su amante ni siquiera reaccionara y le dijo: "¡Eres un estúpido!" volviendo a golpearle en el mismo lugar que antes. "Él no es…" pronunció mientras se levantaba. "¡Tu enemigo!" Le dijo pateándolo._

_Y antes de abrir la puerta, sintiendo como la adrenalina seguía teniendo efecto en su cuerpo, termino afirmando que: "Sino, él no se tomaría la molestia de preocuparse en llamarnos una vez al mes… más que nada para preguntar cómo tú estás, idiota". Y cerró la puerta de un portazo con lágrimas en los ojos._

Le dio una paliza a su amante.

Le había pegado a un idiota que le tenía podrido de la estupidez que hablaba, que le estaba metiendo en una depresión por no poder ayudarlo y que fácilmente lo llevaba a un lugar del cuál le costaría salir.

Y, como las flamas del fuego, su cariño por su chico de la cicatriz, estaba comenzando a desaparecer a causa de los ataques neuróticos que lo frecuentaban en el último año.

No quería volver al departamento. Ya no podía soportar más estar allí con él. Asi que se dijo que esa noche la pasaría en algún mótel barato que estuviera cerca.

…

Cuando abrió la puerta, sintió como el nerviosismo en sus piernas lo hacían temblar como a las hojas en el viento de esa fría y lluviosa noche.

Había regresado a su domicilio porque la billetera se encontraba en sus jeans de siempre y no en los pantalones que se pusó de _entre – casa _para estar más cómodo.

Buscó a Mello con la vista y se dio cuenta que la mancha de sangre, como su responsable, ya no estaban. _La limpió y se fue, _pensó.

De pronto, su oído capto un sonido y, como tal, este se agudizó para escucharlo mejor y pudo distinguir que ese sonido pertenecía a la ducha.

Fue hacia la puerta del baño, de la cual salía el vapor del agua caliente, y tocó para decir:

-Mello… quería decir que ya regresé – Él había estado casi todo el día fuera para evitarlo y cuando le avisó sobre su presencia, su voz mezclaba tristeza con la angustia.

No hubo respuestas, como supuso Matt.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor y la idea de irse a otro lado a dormir la termino desechando dado que su billetera sólo tenia para unos caramelos y, además, de que salir afuera para ir a buscar plata en un cajero no podía porque la noche estaba con truenos. Si fuera en un taxi, este demoraría un montón porque las líneas estarían ocupadas con las llamadas de los clientes desesperados por volver a casa en esa noche de cataratas.

Se sentó en el sillón a leer las noticias de los diarios pero, gracias a la ansiedad, no pudo finalizar ni siquiera el primer párrafo. Sacó el último cigarrillo que le quedaba para fumar y volvió a ponerlo en sus labios. Previo a hacer esto, consideró sacar su _psp portátil, _pero como el alcohol para algunos, la nicotina era la única capaz de calmar esa desesperante ansiedad que su play elevaría a niveles sobrehumanos.

…

Cuando el sonido de la ducha finalizó, una hora en el reloj fue completada.

El pelirrojo no quería disculparse ya qué lo que hizo, fue hecho por una razón válida y no por ser causa de una ira para desahogar frustraciones con su novio; como lo hacían aquellos malnacidos que golpeaban a las mujeres. No. Ese no era su caso. Él lo había hecho porque _su_Mello necesitaba despertar de una buena vez de ese trance psicótico que le estaba devorando la razón con voracidad.

…pero, aunque era justificado, se sentía culpable.

Decidió cerrar sus ojos y que el sueño se lo llevara lejos de allí, de esa realidad que vivía, porque, quizás, podría traer una solución cuando volviera de su útopia.

…

Cuando despertó a causa de los pajarillos del amanecer, notó una cabellera rubia que estaba apoyado en los brazos que hacían de almohada sobre una de sus piernas.

Al acercarse a Mello, advirtió sorprendido el gran golpe que le dio, cubierto de un hematoma inflamado.

Entonces, para intentar despertarlo, acarició el cabello de él que movieron su flequillo dejando ver unos hinchados parpados y unas notables ojeras más abajo; que eran producto de un llanto previo y las noches sin dormir.

Matt se impactó de ver a su mejor amigo, a su novio, a la persona que más quería en ese estado y sintió ganas de llorar.

Se acomodó y lo abrazó como pudo. Y, por las terribles lágrimas que, sin vergüenza, anhelaban recorrer sus mejillas, comenzó a llamarlo con una voz temblorosa.

-Mello… Mello, lo lamento tanto…

El rubio abrió sus ojos al sentir que los brazos del pelirrojo rodeaban su espalda con un cálido abrazo mientras escuchaba el murmullo de un "_lo lamento…_"

-Esta bien, Matt- le respondió en su oído, devolviéndole el abrazo -. Yo lo tenía merecido…

-Y mucho… -ambos sonrieron-. Pero aún asi-

-Shhh –lo silenció co un dedo índice el rubio-. No digas nada… o cualquier cosa que digas podría ser usado en tu contra.

Matt sonrió y apartó ese dedo de sus labios para que se encuentren con ese lastimado que le produjo a su amante problemático; para que sanará rápido y asi, poder besarlo de verdad.


End file.
